


Late Nights

by Stupidthesloth



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Random Encounters, Vampires, Weird Plot Shit, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupidthesloth/pseuds/Stupidthesloth
Summary: Brielle Diamond lived a quiet life, in a quaint little town where nothing ever went wrong. That's until a mysterious woman comes to town and things start to take a turn for the worse. Now it's up to Brielle to find out what's going on, without getting herself killed in the process.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Late Nights

Blue Diamond wasn’t one to be afraid of the dark, in fact, she quite liked it, ever since she was a child. She’d always enjoyed the quiet that came with the night, the pleasant breeze that always flowed through her silver locks. It calmed her down, and tonight was no different. After a long and stressful day of working, it was always more than worth it to drive to the vast forest that encircled her town. Even with the rumors of creatures that would roam the forests when the sun had long since set. The tales that were told about ravenous beasts that could easily tear a person into pieces, to the bloodthirsty monsters that could suck a person dry. Blue didn’t care about them though, after all, they were only rumors, stories that were told to children to scare them shitless so they wouldn’t go into the woods alone. But Blue was no child and after a decade of coming to the very forest that everyone feared, not once had she encountered anything of the sorts. So, why should she worry?

The sound of crunching leaves echoed through the quiet forest with every heavy step Blue took, her hands shoved into the pockets of her jeans. The navy blouse that she wore rippled slightly with every gust of wind, the thin piece of clothing providing little protection against the cool air. She let out a frustrated huff as she wrapped her arms around herself, she was starting to regret not changing into something warmer or at the very least bringing a jacket with her. Blue looked around, the world that surrounded her was only lit up by the full moon that hung above her, it must have been long since past midnight. This was the latest she’d ever been out, normally she only spent an hour or two walking before turning around and heading home. But on this particular night, Blue was so caught up in her own thoughts, had decided to spend some extra time walking and had managed to get herself lost. 

Like her week wasn’t already bad enough, now she had to get lost. She shuddered as another gust of cold air cut through her, and she had to have gone and left her phone in her car too, how stupid could she have been? Blue had to keep going though, it could be much longer until she either found her way back to her car or managed to get herself out of this seemingly endless forest. Maybe she could write about this, lord knows she needed something to write about when it comes to living in a small town a population of only a couple hundred. It was rare for a journalist like herself to have anything even remotely interesting to write about. 

Had she already passed through this area? It seemed like it, with the progress Blue was making it felt like she was merely walking in circles passing by the same area over and over again. She let out a frustrated huff as she continued to trek on, sooner or later she was going to have to get out of this forest. Blue wasn’t about to die in here, at least not now. 

She took another step, before pausing, a feeling of dread started to wash over her. Like she was being watched, Blue looked around, from what she could see she was the only person here. Blue continued walking, picking up her pace slightly, she really needed to get out of this forest. For a while there was the normal silence, that feeling was there however and it was starting to get to Blue. She picked up her pace once again only for the sound of a branch snapping from behind her to cut through the silence. Blue froze, quickly looked behind her. Once again, that uneasy feeling washed over as she squinted to get a better look at what could have made that sound. She could just barely make out what appeared to be a silhouette of what appeared to be a person in the darkness. “Hello?” she called, her voice waving as fear began to settle in, was she just seeing things or was she being followed. “Hello, is someone there?” when there was no response, Blue began moving again, though this time she began jogging. If this was a person, she didn’t want to stick around and chit chat, she didn’t know what they planned to do, and frankly, she wasn’t about to find out. 

With every step that Blue took, there was another one that followed behind her. She broke into a full out sprint, her legs moving as fast as they could as she tried her hardest to outrun whoever was chasing her. Her chest heaved, no matter how fast she ran they weren’t giving up, if anything it sounded as if they were getting closer. Blue dared to take a small glance behind her, her eyes locking onto piecing white ones that stared back at her. She let out a small yelp and picked up her pace, but to no avail, without warning Blue was tackled to the ground. She landed harshly on her back, a small gasp escaping her lips on contact. Blue looked up in horror at the person she’d been trying so hard to get away from. It was a woman, her knee digging into Blue’s stomach, keeping her in place. While her hands were placed on either side of Blue’s head, the two of them were nearly eye-to-eye. Her piercing white eyes looked down hungrily at Blue, a small smirk on her face. Blue couldn’t help but notice how pale the woman was, so pale in fact she looked almost sickly. However, Blue couldn’t help but take notice of the woman’s attire, at least what she could make out in the darkness. It certainly wasn’t the sort of thing you’d see someone nowadays wearing, in fact, it looked like something right of the 18th century. An outfit you would expect male royalty to be wearing, from the pure black waistcoat that she wore to the pure white linen shirt with an equally as white frill. The outfit lacked any sort of color, most if not all were either black or white. How she’d somehow managed to run in that outfit was unknown to Blue. 

Blue winced as she felt the woman take hold of her face with once her free hands, her hands tightly gripping onto her jaw. The smirk on the woman’s face shifted into a devilish smile as she tilted Blue’s head to the side, leaving her neck completely exposed. Blue tried to squirm out of the woman’s grasp, using her hands to try to pry her hand off of her face but the woman was quick to yank hands away, keeping them above her head with her free one. The woman was strong, too strong for Blue to be able to fight her way out of her crushing grip. That still didn’t stop Blue from trying, she flailed about trying her hardest to even get the slightest bit free, “Will you stop moving!” The woman barked as she tightened her grip on Blue’s jaw, “You moving is only going to make this harder” her voice was smooth and somewhat calming but given the situation Blue was in she knew this was just a tactic to get her to lower her guard down. Blue let out a small wine as the woman tilted her head to the other side, “You’re a pretty thing aren’t you?” she cooed, leaning in closer toward Blue. She could feel the woman’s hot breath on her neck, “It’s such a shame no one will find you” as if Blue wasn’t already in a state of panic, the woman’s words only made things worse. What was she going to do to her? Was she going to kidnap her, kill her? Blue let out a shaky breath as the woman leaned on closer, her teeth grazing against her neck. 

She screwed her eyes shut, preparing for the worse, but when nothing happened Blue slowly opened her eyes. The woman had pulled away, even though she still had a tight grip on Blue, she seemed to be preoccupied with looking into the surrounding forest. Her snowy eyes darting back and forth watching the forest intensely, she was waiting for something. Then without warning a loud howl echoed through the forest and Blue watched as the woman stiffened up. The sounds of footsteps followed suit before something came rushing out of the trees, and in one quick, golden-colored blur, the woman was yanked off of Blue and tackled to the ground. Blue scrambled away, watching as a large animal loomed over the woman, it’s jaw open as it tried to bite down on her throat. The woman was on the ground, her white hair disheveled as she held the animal’s jaw open with her two hands, keeping it from reaching its intended target. 

The animal, if you could even call it that, was massive and appeared almost wolf-like. That’s to say, however, a wolf that stood up on its hind legs and looks to be the size of a small horse. Its coat was a beautiful golden color that practically glowed in the moonlight, only small sections of it were covered in dirt and matted but other than that it appeared to be as smooth as silk. The creatures' claws and teeth were a different story, where its fur looked pleasant and inviting. Its sharp claws that slashed at the woman and the razor-sharp teeth that were bared weren’t. It let out a low growl as the woman kicked it off of her, going down on all fours, charging at her once again. 

Blue didn’t know what to do, she was so frozen in fear that she couldn’t bring herself to move. She just watched on as the creature bit down harshly onto the woman’s forearm a thick black sluggish substance seeped out from the wound. That wasn’t blood, at least not any blood Blue had ever seen. 

The woman yanked her arm out of the creature’s jaws, completely unaffected by the still bleed wound as the creature snapped at her once again. This time however she was quick to move out of the way, smirking when the beast stumbled forward trying to regain its balance. It wasted no time however to get back up, this time standing up on its hind legs, towering over the woman. It growled at her and in response, the woman hissed back the two seemingly sizing each other up.

Blue shuffled back slightly in hopes of getting away, but in doing so ended up drawing the attention of the two. Both of them quickly turned their attention to Blue who once again found herself frozen in fear. She felt small compared to the creatures that stared down at her, one looking at her with lifeless white eyes while the other looked at her with soft amber ones. Blue didn’t know what to do, as much as she wanted to get up and try to get away she knew she wouldn’t be able to get far with those two chasing after her. What even were they? The woman could easily pass as any normal person if she perhaps changed her outfit but clearly she was far from it. No normal human bleeds like that, looks like that, nor is as strong and fast as this woman clearly was. But most important, no human Blue had ever met had fangs. 

Then there was the beast that still looked back at her, it’s large tail swaying from side to side as its ears pivoted, listening to the world around them. Blue didn’t even know what that thing could be, it wasn’t a wolf and it clearly wasn’t human. Yet it walked on two legs with ease and clenched and unclenched its front paws as if they were a pair of hands. A thought dawned on the young journalist, these couldn’t possibly be the monsters that were highlighted in those stories. They couldn’t be, they were after all just stories. What else could they be?

A creature that appeared human besides their pale skin, fangs, and their uncontrollable lust for blood, a vampire. Then there was the other one, a human who has the ability to turn into a fearsome wolf-like creature during a full moon. A monster that didn’t quite look human but also didn’t look entirely like a wolf either, a werewolf. The descriptions fit, but that didn’t put Blue anymore at ease because those creatures were standing only a few feet away from her. Both equally as dangerous, and Blue had a feeling that if one didn’t kill her the other most certainly would. 

Just as she thought, the woman lunged forward toward Blue who quickly scrambled back, having just enough time to get to her feet and start running before the woman to get to her. Another howl cut through the forest which made Blue run fast, feeling the ground tremble below her as not one but two sets of footsteps followed close behind her. She could hear the heavy footsteps of the werewolf as it slammed its large paws into the ground. Blue could also hear the woman, who was just barely behind her and she knew that it would be long before she’d be caught once again.

Then something unexpected happened, Blue heard a loud thud from behind her and she snuck a small glance only to find the woman on the ground, the beast keeping her down as Blue continued to run off. She watched as the woman tried to pry herself away from the monster but every time she’d be brought right back down to the ground. 

Was the werewolf trying to protect her? Blue shook her head as she kept on running, she wasn’t about to let this opportunity go to waste, with one final glance. Just barely catching sight of the werewolves' amber eyes that watched her intensely. Blue continued to run as fast as she could through the forest and didn’t stop until she finally reached the safety of her town.


End file.
